Fluffy Angry Ball
by Rainbow-Winged Phoenix
Summary: Kai decides to surprise his soon to be wife one day. Read to find out more. Rated T just in case.


A quick little one-shot for my cyber sis who's going through a rough time right now. I've been fighting with myself for a few days on whether or not I should write this as it could be received in two different ways but finally settled on typing it up in the hopes this little Hiwatari venture offers some form of comfort.

Fluffy Angry Ball

Sakura awoke on a bleak Wednesday morning to the sound of Gou babbling beside her. His back was turned so she took the opportunity to pull him into a surprise bear hug. Gou squealed loudly, flailing in a feeble attempt to right himself from the sudden attack. Quickly the tables were somehow turned and Sakura found herself pinned to the bed by her infant son.

"Mama up-up." Gou cackled as he continued to try and find Sakura's ticklish spot.

The mother-son duo were so busy in their own little world, neither of them noticed Kai standing just in the doorway of the en suite bathroom smiling at them. He still couldn't believe his family had finally been completed as the previous year drew to a close.

As much as Kai adored the scene before him, there was a lot to be done. Being careful not to make his presence known too early, Kai crept towards the bed with a slow crouch. Then, when Gou and Sakura least expected it, they were both ambushed!

After some wrestling, the little family was dressed and ready for the day ahead. Kai had plans to surprise Sakura today while she remained unaware that anything special was going to happen. A few hours and several annoyed phone calls from the company later, Kai whisked Gou and Sakura off in one of his many fancy cars.

Gentle flurries of snow danced their way to Earth from angry gray clouds, people bustling along the streets with coats hugged tight to heat-sapped bodies. Of course, being inside the safety of the car, Kai, Gou and Sakura did not feel the bitter chill of the wind outside.

Shortly after midday the small family stopped off for a bite to eat then paid a local piroshki stand a visit. The stall owner adored Gou so much; she gave him an extra blueberry piroshki for free! Jumping back into the swanky Cadillac 300c, Sakura wondered where they were going next. However the morning of running after Gou in the toy store had worn her out and she fell asleep just after Kai started the car up.

Sakura woke up after what felt to her like a ten minute nap but her blue eyes pulsed with pain to the rush of bright light beaming from a chandelier that hung over the center of the sitting room. Blinking in confusion, Sakura wondered how long she'd been out for. Kai strode into the room with a sleeping Gou on his hip and a hot drink in his spare hand, a warm smile on his face.

"Hey Cherry Blossom." Kai purred as he set the drink down in front of Sakura, easing Gou into the seat beside her with great care not to wake him. Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion when Kai did not sit down, and instead walked away after planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Sakura wasn't waiting long for Kai to return but he did so with a covered carry case. It looked to be the type one used to transport animals and judging by the size of this one, it housed a small mammal of some kind. Without a word Kai set the carrier down but he did not remove its cover.

Amethyst met blue and remained locked for what felt like years. Only mumbling from her left could draw Sakura out of her trance, breath held. She released it when Gou stopped wriggling and settled back to sleep. Turning back to Kai, Sakura witnessed him releasing a soft sigh, telling her he'd also held his breath. Sakura's gaze briefly trailed south when she felt her hand being grasped in a tender hold.

"Close your eyes, love." Kai whispered, rubbing his large thumb over the back of Sakura's hand.

Sakura inclined her head to the side, confusing swirling in bright Cyan orbs for all to see. Despite the request being an odd one, Sakura felt no ill will from it and so closed her eyes to rely on her sense of hearing. She heard a cage door being opened followed by Kai seemingly being attacked by something with sharp teeth and claws that hissed angrily.

'So it's likely a cat.' Sakura mused, waiting patiently for what was to come.

Kai struggled with the cranky furball for some minutes until he grew tired of its aggression and grabbed it by the scruff of its neck. Bright green slit eyes stared menacingly at him as the owner was held up for eye to eye contact in hopes to form some sort of understanding. With the animal seemingly now calm, Kai set it down in Sakura's lap, praying it wouldn't kick up a fuss.

Sakura opened her eyes, immediately meeting the displeased stare of a green eyed white cat. The feline had a white coat of fur and a cute pink nose. Having heard how Kai, a known cat lover, had been greeted by the white ball of fur, Sakura was nervous when reaching out to pet it. Kai felt both relieved and betrayed when he heard the new family pet purring loudly to its head being stroked.

"We stopped off at the animal shelter while you were asleep." Kai provided as he slowly sat down so not to aggravate the already rattled kitty. "This little terror caught Gou's eye and when I carried you over to her, she wouldn't stop meowing and pawing at your hand. For some reason she despises me."

"There's a first time for everything, Specs." Sakura croaked, her eyes welling up from sheer joy. "What did you call her?"

Kai took a moment to scratch his assailant behind the ear only for her to swipe furiously at him. He endured the mauling this time, allowing her to bite and scratch at his hand with all the ferocity she deemed necessary.

"Well Gou ran some names by me and they all sounded terrible so naming her turned into a game. I asked Gou what we had on the floor of the car. He said mats. The receptionist chipped in and pointed to my suit, and the first thing Gou identified was my tie."

Sakura stifled a laugh. She couldn't really blame Gou for being able to identify a tie considering Kai always wore somewhat brightly coloured ones from red to blue. On occasion he wore a violet purple one and on VERY rare occasions emerald green.

Kai rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what it was his future wife found funny. "ANYWAY. Gou combined the two words and we ended up with Mattie. Little monster responds to it quite well."

A loud meow ended the conversation, drawing attention to the poof ball now known as Mattie. However she had quickly fallen asleep in Sakura's lap. Looking around, Sakura identified the source of the noise. There sat at Kai's feet was a gorgeous gray long haired cat with big amber eyes.

"Ah, I was wondering where you'd run off to. C'mere boy."

It took some coaxing but the new cat eventually jumped into Kai's lap and curled up staring at Mattie. Unlike her, the unnamed boy was very placid, even loved Kai stroking his back if his super loud purring was anything to go by.

"And who is this handsome fellow?"

"This is Smokey. He's a Maine Coon/Russian Blue mix. He'll get a lot bigger than this in a few years. Mattie far as I know is just your average domesticated terror. I hadn't planned on getting two cats but Smokey caught my eye as we were leaving. Poor sod was in a horrible state so once we got home, me and Gou cleaned him up while you got your cheeky several hour nap."

Kai poked Sakura in the side to emphasize his teasing and she responded by lightly punching his arm. He rubbed the assaulted area, pretending that it had actually hurt. Gou woke up soon after and complained he was hungry so they all went to get a bite to eat.

Much later when it was time for sleep, Sakura sat in bed petting Mattie who lay curled up in her lap. Smokey was on Kai's pillow, watching Mattie intently with his entrancing eyes, bushy tail swishing gently to and fro. Kai returned from the bathroom wearing his usual black pyjamas and slipped under the covers. Smokey bounded from his perch so Kai could lie down, pulling Sakura along with him.

No words were spoken, but Kai knew Sakura was grateful to him. Mattie moved to the bottom of the bed and curled up with Smokey where they both fell sound asleep. With the felines completely out of the way, Sakura huddled closer to Kai's chest and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you."

The corners of Kai's mouth twitched to form a small smile that lasted for only a brief second before it crashed down onto Sakura's, smothering her with a suspiciously passionate kiss. Kai probably planned to take things further but right as he reached for the band of his trousers…

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Poking her head around Kai's shoulder, Sakura saw Mattie with her claws firmly in his right buttock, green eyes holding murderous intent. Making a mental note to keep the cats out for future funny business, Kai rolled over feeling both sore and frustrated. Mattie, proud of herself for "defending" her mom, curled up in the space that was left. If Kai so much as twitched and disturbed the cat, Sakura got the feeling he'd know all about it.


End file.
